Beyond Explanation
by LoveBackwards
Summary: One-Shot. Rin starts at a new school and decides to befriend a strange child in her class. RinxHakudoshi


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

Rin frowned as she looked to her feet. It was her first day at her new school.

"You'll do fine." Sesshomaru nodded and patted her shoulder.

"You think?" She looked up nervously.

"Of course." He faintly smiled. "There's your line." He pointed. He bent down to hug her and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Have fun…" He whispered.

"I will!" She smiled and waved as she got at the end of line. She stared at the back of the child's in front of hers head and bit her bottom lip. She cleared her throat and the boy turned around. "Hi, I'm Rin!" She smiled.

"I'm Kohaku." He greeted kindly. The bell rang and she blushed as she looked up to him. "You're new?"

"Yeah." She giggled. She glanced around as other children got in her line.

"Hiten! Shippo's my friend!" A girl whined to what Rin assumed to be her older brother.

"I saw the way he looked at you!" The man named Hiten retorted.

"He's only eight!" The girl whined.

"Just don't talk to him!"

"Hmph." The girl crossed her arms and stood behind Rin.

"Hi." Rin smiled.

"Are you new?" The girl cocked her head.

"Mhm." Rin nodded.

"Oh, hi, I'm Souten!" She smiled. "That's Shippo, that's Kanna, that's Kohaku, that's Souten…" She introduced all the kids in the line but Rin noticed she forgot one.

"Who's he?" She asked as she pointed to the boy with white hair and clothes that stood at the head of the line

"His names Hakudoshi…he's not very nice." She frowned and Rin nodded.

-

"This is Rin, class." The teacher introduced and everyone greeted her warmly, aside from the boy named Hakudoshi who said nothing. "You can pick a table to sit at." The teacher offered and Rin nodded.

The tables each sat four and there were a few places here and there, but she saw Hakudoshi sitting alone. The children all signaled for her to sit with them, but she went to the strange albino child that fascinated her and sat beside him.

"What are you doing?" Hakudoshi barked.

"I was going to sit next to you!" She smiled and sat in the chair right beside him.

"I don't want you to." Hakudoshi glared through the corner of his eyes.

"But you're all alone." She frowned innocently.

"I like being alone." He responded.

"But then you have no friends." She blinked.

"I don't want friends." He growled.

"But you need friends, silly!" She giggled and he growled.

"Look, girl, I don't want you to sit here so go somewhere else." He demanded.

"My name is Rin." She held out her hand.

"I believe I heard the teacher announce it." He glared again.

"But you called me 'girl' so I thought you forgot." She shrugged.

"I don't forget…ever." He stated and she nodded.

"Like an elephant?" She asked after a short pause.

"Like a wha…? Oh…I guess." He shrugged.

"Elephants are really cool." She smiled.

"Not really…" He sighed.

"I think…"

"Sh!"

-

After the silent lesson, the class had indoor recess due to the rain. Rin laughed as she played with her new friends and then frowned when she saw Hakudoshi at their table by himself.

"Hakudoshi, come play!" She called out and he glared.

"No." He whispered. She left the puzzle and ran over to the child. She sat beside him and folded her hands on the table.

"So…whatcha' doin'?" She leaned forward to see what he was writing.

"Drawing." He explained. "Don't you have somewhere to be, girl?" He glared.

"I'll keep you company!" She answered.

"Whatever…" He mumbled.

"You like drawing?" She asked.

"Obviously."

"I do, too!" She smiled. "My dad said I was the greatest drawer he ever saw!" She extended her arms.

"He obviously hasn't seen the work of artists such as Leonardo Da Vinci and such if he believes an average third grader's to be the best."

"I can draw good!" She crossed her arms.

"Prove it." He challenged. She grunted and grabbed a paper and a crayon. She nervously peeked over at his paper occasionally to see how he was doing as she drew.

After about fifteen minutes, she decided she was done.

"See!" She pointed and he looked up.

"What is it?" He cocked his head.

"That's you and that's me!" She smiled and he scrunched his nose. "You don't like it?" She frowned.

"My hair is out of place and the color balance…" He stopped when he saw tears well up in her eyes. For some reason, he felt bad. "For your first presentation, it's good, I suppose." He shrugged.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah…" He sighed. Every muscle in his body went stiff when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulder.

"You're a good friend!" She embraced him and he squirmed.

"What are…you doing?" He struggled and she let go.

"I was giving you a hug." She explained.

"A what?" He asked in disgust.

"A hug…it's a way to show friendship and kindness." She smiled.

"Sounds very unsatisfying." He glared.

"No…watch…hold out your arms." She lifted his arms and he watched her as he held his up. "And I hold out mine." She did the same. She scooted closer so their bodies touched. "And then you wrap your arms around me!" She finished happily.

"Like…this?" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yay! You got it!" She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"When do we…stop?" He frowned. She blushed and pulled away.

"When ever you want."

"Why are your cheeks that color?" He pointed.

"What color?" She put her hands over her cheeks to cover them.

"They're….pink…" He pointed as he pulled her hand away.

"I guess I was embarrassed." She shrugged.

"For what?" He cocked his head.

"Well….I hugged you for sort of a long time." She looked down.

"Why are they pink again?"

"I think it's because you're still holding my hand." She looked down and he blushed now and dropped it. He looked away and avoided her gaze.

"Sorry…" He whispered.

"It's ok!" She smiled.

"You're weird."

"You too." She giggled and he grew even more confused.

"Lunch time!"

-

"So what'd you bring for lunch?" She asked as she sat across from him at the large table.

"Are you some sort of pet? Is there ever a break?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Nope!" She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"Ham and cheese." He answered bluntly.

"I have peanut butter and jelly. Wanna trade halves?"

"How do you trade halves?" He asked curiously.

"Easy! I give you half of my sandwich and you give me half of yours!"

"Peanut butter and jelly and ham and cheese do not sound appetizing." He glared.

"You'll never know!" She held out half of her sandwich and he hesitantly took it.

"Is it poisoned?"

"No!" She laughed. He nodded and placed it beside his before handing her his half.

"Right…" He nodded and bit into her sandwich.

"Now try the other one!"

"Are you sick?" He scrunched his nose.

"Please?" She pouted.

"Fine." He obediently bit into the other sandwich. "Hey…it's pretty good." He smirked.

"You're smiling!' She pointed.

"I don't smile." He glared.

"You are now!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!" She laughed and he felt a small smile tug his lips and he couldn't stop it.

"Tell anyone and you're dead."

"I pinky promise!" She held out her pinky. "We shake pinkies." She explained and he nodded and shook his pinky.

-

"Bye!" Rin waved as she walked away from her classmates. She saw Hakudoshi standing beside the man known as Naraku.

"Bye!" A bunch of children called out.

"Bye Hakudoshi, see you tomorrow!" She smiled and Sesshomaru stood behind her with a confused stare.

"Bye." He whispered in a cold voice. She giggled and pecked his cheek. His expression went to shock as she waved and skipped off. Sesshomaru stared with a slack jaw at him and Naraku was in an equal state of confusion.

He could explain anything, but he could _not_ explain anything that happened today with his new classmate, Rin.


End file.
